Processor power consumption has become a major issue in recent years. The current trend of processor design to multi-core architecture as eased the pressure on power consumption. However, power consumption still grows linearly with the number of cores being designed.
Recent developments in technology have provided new opportunities to further optimize power consumptions. However, these technologies still have several downsides. Specifically, within the new technologies, OS does not understand how effectively the workload is running in the hardware and the associated power cost in the hardware. Secondly, OS interaction is very slow to react. Thirdly, the current OS do not control performance power state per core. Finally, turbo mode only takes thermal and sensor feedback, it does take into account the cores higher performance requirement.